I Need You Now
by oneindigorose
Summary: song fic To I Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. Damon/Elena


Paste your document

I Need You Now

This is a song fic for "I Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum.

A/N: I do not own the song, the band, or the characters.

Elena's POV

**Picture perfect mem'ries**

** Scattered all around the floor.**

I sat on my bedroom floor looking at pictures of Damon and me in Georgia. He seemed truly happy there. I wondered where he was now. That thought immediately brought the painful memory of the day he left.

_-Flashback-_

_"I can't" I said to a pleading Damon. "Why? Why can't you let me be happy for a day? Why do you love my brother after all that he has done to you? After all he's done to me." His strong voice cracked at the end. It hurt me when he was upset. Scratch that it killed me to hear him so upset. Especially when I knew it was my fault. "Damon, I…." "Don't Elena just don't!" he exclaimed. "Fine!" I yell in defeat. "I have one question, who are you going to choose? Stefan or me. Because as soon as you say Stefan I'm gone. I can't stand by and watch him steal the girl I love. Again." He said. And right then and there I fell to my knees and began sobbing. I realized that I would lose him. "I…." I began but he interrupted me. "I know." He said with tears in his beautiful blue eyes. "Goodbye Elena." He says and then he gives me a kiss. Not a peck on the lips but not to passionate either. "I love you" I whisper but he is already gone._

**Reachin' for the phone**

**Cuz' I can't fight it anymore.**

I try to call him again. But he doesn't answer, again. I leave a new message this time. "Damon, please come home. I need you. I can't fight it. Not anymore. Please, just come back." I plead into the phone.

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**

** For me it happens all the time.**

Does he even think about me? Does he even care? Did anyone tell him that his leaving hurt me so much. Too much. I was so depressed. A few weeks after he left Stefan was beside himself with worry for me and his brother. Does Damon even know? Did he listen to my messages?

**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now**

** Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now**

** And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.**

Damon's POV

**Another shot of whisky can't stop lookin at the door**

** Wishin' you'd come sweepin' in the way you did before.**

The only way to dull the pain was alcohol. It dulled the blood lust as well. Whiskey was the best at that. I stare at the door. Wishing that Elena would run in at any moment. I wasn't even at the boarding house, though. I wanted her so badly yet I wouldn't answer when she called. It hurt to think about talking to her whilst she was probably getting ready for a date with my backstabbing brother. I hate this.

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind **

**For me it happens all the time**

Does she just call to make sure I'm alive? Or is it because Stefan begs her too? Do I ever cross her mind? Because she basically dominates mine, I don't mind thinking about her though. I decided to call her. "Ring ring ring" on the fourth ring she picks up. "Hello?"

**It's a quarter after one I'm a little drunk and I need you now**

** Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now**

** And I don't know how I can do without I just need you now**

Elena's POV

** Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all**

He called! "Hello?" I answered with a question disguising my hurt and excitement with confusion. "Elena! I'm so sorry I shouldn't have left you. You bring out all the good in me. Even though you cause me so much pain and hurt. It's so much better than nothing at all though." His words come out like a dam broke inside of him.

**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now **

"Damon! Where have you been? Did you even think about how I felt? Because I need you. Now." I say and then regret it when he doesn't respond.

**Said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now**

"I know I said I was done and I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need to see your face. I love you." He confessed.

**I don't know how I can do without I just need you now. **

"Damon, I don't know how I can do without you and your love. Please come back." I say quietly.

**I just need you now**

** Ooh baby I need you now.**

**"**I need you too. More than anything. I'll be home soon" he says. I can hear him get in his car and start driving as he talks about how much he missed Mystic Falls. I tell him that I miss him and that I need him and then we hung up the phones. That's when I started sobbing. I managed to pull it together just in time to see him pull up in the driveway. As he climbed out of his car I got a text from Stefan. It read _'I am_ _leaving town with Katherine. I love her and her only.'_ If I hadn't just talked to Damon I would be crushed, but instead it just made it easier for me and my true love to be together. I noticed Damon behind me. I grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. When we finally broke apart I whispered, "I love you" and he returned the message by kissing me again.

57 years later,

Damon changed me 4 years later and we got married 6 months after that. We still fight. We still annoy the heck out of each other. And we still drive eachother crazy. But we also still need each other, we always will.

here...


End file.
